


Nights Like These

by Lyumia



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guado and humans have been at odds for centuries- the ever shifting powers are now in the Guado's favor, their empire dominating all of Spira; humans are reduced to mere pet like creatures owned as a symbol or their nobility- Tidus, taken from his homeland, is upset when he is given to the half Guado emperor, Seymour Guado, as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> The ffx Seymour/Tidus stories are so scary! Yesh,how much non con/dub can ya do? Girl needs some fluff in her life.
> 
> I don't own final fantasy its setting and characters, square enix does. 
> 
> Ya know I was actually researching copyright, and fanfiction- technically- can't really be copyrighted because hypothetically its a type of parody (or something like that)
> 
> 'Fair use of a copyrighted work for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, or research is not copyright infringement' (https://www.law.cornell.edu/wex/copyright)
> 
> So honestly It's kind of like appropriation.
> 
> But of course that was more plot wise (if you didn't copy and paste from whatever you're writing from), cause the characters are (hopefully) still the same....ugghh so glad I ditched the idea of becoming a lawyer.

He was -undoubtedly- a failed attempt at peace: the Guado, a tall green skinned race celebrated in victory tonight. Having pushed the foolish humans to defeat and crushing the false guise of superiority after ten long bloody years, and now Guado of the highest nobility, honor, and valor gathered in the throne room. The fallen Emperor's son, being fifteen years of age and of half Guado and human blood, was unsure of where he stood in the festivities of tonight- and frankly Seymour Guado did not care..

Politics, a necessary evil, even as the new humans stood still as statutes at their master's sides, some following their Guado quietly or others running to follow orders. He smiled, hoping that his purple eyes did not look as dull in the facade; a large clawed hand clapped his shoulder. He looked up at his departed father's advisor who smiled victoriously. "It is unfortunate it had to end this way." 

 _And what of my mother,_ he had wanted to ask. She had been a victim just of the war just as his father- and how so he longed to, again, kill the human who had taken her life and spat such unbecoming words upon her, _but if she was still here, would she be kneeling at your side like a submissive pet_? She's dead. He bitterly reminded himself. She had differed from other humans. He nodded solemnly to the man and bit his tongue.

There were two humans who weren't enslaved in the room, one of which was talking ecstatically to a small group of Guado's while the other in a red kimono with dark sunglasses over his eyes stood against the wall. 

Curious, Seymour stepped over to his side, no one noting his absence as the nobles heartily laughed- the audacity, since their rulers were onlooking in the farplane. "Are you no in the mood for festivities?" He looked up at the man with graying black hair, one dark eye falling down on me, but his mouth remained unmoving and half hidden from behind his collar. "Nor I." 

He seemed to consider this. "Are you mourning?" 

"Yes." He answered. "And you are?" 

"An outsider." He replied thoughtfully.

He shifted his gaze to the Guado laughing and feasting. Hw wanted to scream and yell- _Yevon, no one deserved to be so happy_ \- _their queen was dead_! "Then why did you attend?" 

The human slowly stood a little straighter, turning to the door- only then Seymour realized just how large this man was, and the large black sword he wore on his person. "I wanted to see something." 

"And did you find what you desired?" 

"You could say that." And like that, he exited through the large gaping, open doors- I returned to my position at my father's side gazing out the window, spotting some vines winding up to grip the brick even from this height, I stared down at the trees in fascination. Later, I left my chambers with a candle in my hand, treading quietly into the library and reading the spins of the illuminated books.

The unbiased material explained how the war- The Ten Thousand Year War, it's actual name, apparently- was instigated by a man named Sin, instructing humans of the ways of Yevon, contrasting the views of Guado who believed in the farplane and the bloodshed has continued till this date.

There was a prophecy; peace and equality for all those under Her sky, oceans, and mountains that peace would envelope the reigin by the love of two caught in their rancor wars- otherwise the belief that contributed to his birth. Mother once said that one day the Guado, and the humans would be more loving and accepting.

That he could pretend to believe, even if it was only a small miniscule portion of him that could believe that humans and those ignorant Guado had a facsimile of a brain in their thick skulls. Perhaps the man in the kimono was more tolerable. The next day he asked who the human was I could've gaffed at their complete and utter incompetence. "Sir Auron." The Guado had answered grimly. 

Sir Auron did not return. Not until he was of twenty eight years of age. A blonde glared up at The Emperor fiercely, his blue eyes bright and intense and his skin kissed by the sun, glistening a bronze hue while his lean, muscled arms were bounded by metal shackles around his ankels, wrist and neck. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Seymour addressed the Guado who stood by the boy.

"Why, it's a gift, my lord." The Guaco smile, sending a pointed glare down at the blonde who looked ready to spit on his feet. "From the cherished human land: Zanarkland." 

The blonde's glare intensified.

"I have no interest in humans." He pinched his claws together, resisting the urge to strangle the fool right then and there, for it was common knowledge. He never took a pet. 

"Can I leave now then? Chains aren't really my thing, ya know?" The teenager grumbled, grunting when the Guado gave him a rough slap to his side and snapped; "silence! You do not speak! You do not even breathe!"

"Nice logic there." He rolled his eyes, looking up defiantly as another blow was delivered to his side. 

"On second thought..." Seymour's head dipped back, contemplating. "I accept." The boy prused his lips, as if he was tasting something foul and sour on his tongue. He remained silent, for the most part, only occasionally making snide comments to himself and glaring up at me. He began to struggle as I began to lead him to my chambers. "If you disobey, I will have to punish you," Seymour warned, sending him a stern glare. 

"Then stop pulling, creep!" He snapped, helping when Seymour pulled him forward and shoved him into the room. He crashed down onto the tile as he breathed heavily through my nostrils in an effort to keep my annoyance from turning into anger. How dare he call me such a thing within my walls! He was completely still under my glare, feeling some satisfaction swell in his stomach as he went rigid. 

"I apologize. I am afraid I did not hear you." Seymour said darkly, dragging him onto the chair he used to personally punish servants. 

"Creep." He snapped, his eyebrows narrowing in some expression. 

"Strip yourself." He stilled. "I ordered you to remove your clothes." Slowly he moved to remove the rags that scantily covered his groin around his waist. "Lower your head, and sit with your back facing me." He obeyed hesitantly as the half Guado reached for the sturdy branches in a chest at the foot of his bed. 

He yelped when struck my the first lash on his back, the skin reddening slightly with a few shallow scratches making the dark skin rise. "What the," he arhced his back as I struck him again. And again. And again. His back was dark, some parts dripping blood from where the larger parts of the branch had scraped away too much skin, and after the one hundredth lash he fell silent. "Will you repeat your mistake?" 

"Like hell-" he started, but before he could finished Seymour struck him ten more times. "No."

"No?" 

He bit his lip, that was already bloodied from biting it- presumably- and let out a low string if muffled growls.

"Speak clearly." The Emperor ordered,watching as he looked back to glare at the Guado defiantly. "Very well." I reached for a small clear jar, the grains shining in the dim candle light. Slowly, I applied a small amount to the most surreal wound that let out a concerning amount of blood. He jerked a little, but sat rigidly before me until his entire back was covered in salt. "Of course, how inane of me to forget, Zanarkland is predominantly machine and water." I let out a small chuckle. "Very well, come, I will forget your impudence if you behave for the rest of the evening." I offered, watching him slowly stand in bemusement.

It was odd- contradicting- how he could be so insolent and submissive at the same time- Seymour knew he would not grow bored of this one, even if he was a human. I sat him down on a stool, watching him fum while he poured the water over his head, not caring if a few drops landed on my ornate blue robes- particularly the green ribbon that absorbed a generous amount of water around my waist. "I'm sorry." He mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "I didn't mean it- when I called you a creep." 

Well this was a surprising development. "How so?" 

He made some noise of frustration- or anger- reluctantly continuing. "I was mad, okay? Not all of us have the luxury of..." His voice trailed off with a grimace. "Forget I said anything." 

"No. Tell me." 

"I'm a slave." He hiss venomously. "I don't have anything to tell. I'm not supposed to be speaking remember?" 

"I never made any commands of your silence- I simply instructed you to behave." The Emperor could've smirked as the boy grinded his teeth together. "Now, tell me about yourself."

"I'm your slave." He snapped, glaring at the multi-colored windows with winding vines around their borders passively. 

Seymour felt annoyance bubble at his antics. "I requested a more sufficient answer. Unless you wish to sleep with the Chocobo's tonight." 

"Chocobo's?" He furrowed his eyebrows, a small crease appearing between the thin brows. 

"Perhaps if you answer me I will provide an explanation." The Emperor raised an eyebrow. Still, the boy gashed his teeth stubbornly. 

"I...play- played blitzball...before the empire came...and took me..." He grimaced, no doubt recalling his memories. 

"You may continue." The half Guado urged, playing with the now dark layered strands. _He almost resembles mother..._

"Auron took care of me, after my parents... left. Not much else to tell. Pitiful, huh?" He laughed bitterly.

"I fail to see how that is 'pitiful'." _What are you thinking?_ He prused his lips, opening his mouth then quickly closing it. "Explain."

"I was...a crybaby when I was a kid. The other kids, well they weren't very nice about it either. The only place a human can go anywhere, when they're nobodies is the amry...but those who couldn't... or didn't... was...is..." He swallowed thickly before forcing out his next words: "basically treated like a common whore. I didn't like that, so I played blitz- got good at it- but what do you know? I'm here now, and all I did was for nothing. So that's my sob story." He huffed angrily.

"I see." Well this certainly wouldn't do. "That is...problematic." That ment a few fools might feel inclined to touch what was the Emperor's property- and of course such insubordination in such a lewd manor could never be forgiven. Realization dawned, and immediately felt disgusted- appalled at how he could conjure such a barbaric thought. "Is that why you retaliated? Because you believed I was going to force myself upon yyo?" What were those pea brains thinking?!

And he had the gall to look amused, despite the small blush on his cheeks. "Well yeah, there's some pretty interesting rumors floating around." 

He scowled, wondering who dared to sully his image. Kinoc was a possibility- the man was the only human on the council, so he had more than enough reason to for the judging looks both Ronso and Guado gave him if he weren't such an old fool. No, Kinoc may be bitter, but he was a paranoid man, and paranoid men kept their peace on most occurrences. "I hardly find this amusing." Seymour glowered down at the blonde who continued to giggled.

"Sorry master- ah, shit." He frowned at his mistake. 

"Please refrain from swearing in the presence of officials- I care not what you say to other servants, but if you sully my reputation I will be forced to reprimand you publicly." He warned, fastening chains to they boy's shackles and guiding him to the odd furniture he refrained to use- it resembled a couch, but the cushions were more akin to a mattress and had a drape like cover diverging from it's dark blue roof on each four corners. 

He looked down at the mattress, then back at his wet body skeptically. Seymour sighed, wondering how he had forgotten humans had lower body temperatures and some strange fixation on dry skin. 

"How remiss of me." He thought aloud, passing him a proper cloth to dry himself with. The first thing tomorrow morning he would have to find less revealing clothes for Hus slave to wear. 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame whatsoever.

It was almost as if he were _trying_ to look scandalous. He held up a pair of shorts thoughtfully- they were loose, barely ended at his mid thigh and in an earthy red tone before he returned it to his shelf. "If you can not come to a decision, I will select a proper ensemble for you." Seymour snapped impatiently.

"Everything is either too hot, hippie central, or too..." He cringed as he presented a...what in the farplane's name is that? "Okay, I have no clue what this is." 

"It seems to be a tunic of some sorts." It was. It had two triangular yellow straps that lead down to a thick brown leather belt (that started from said belt, curved at the smallest width where the shoulders would be with a silver ring and then dipped down to the back of the belt)  that seemed to be entirely tied together by a string with a large blue gem that was a similar shade to his eyes. Beneath the belt was a transparent skirt (and a dark bikini like undercloth that also had silver rings on it's side connecting the fabric) that was cut on the sides, allowing the wearers legs to poke from the fabric if they chose so. 

"I kind of want it." He admitted after studying it for a long moment. Seymour watched as the boy next picked out a similar cloth a peculiar shade of jade and blue- whichever one it is, since he could not tell, or bring himself to care- that resembled a think blanket and held out the cloth questioningly. He had long ago picked a pair of dark brown sandals that were connected the at the bottom by thin strands. 

"As long as it does not affect your efficiency, I do not see why not." It was a more preferable option to the string that were in the trousers section they had gaped at earlier- which had then blossomed into a heated discussion on gender roles. The Emperor had been deliciously surprised- and mildly impressed- by a few of the valid points his slave had made during that discussion.

The clothes vendor did nothing but a smile appreciatively at us- which was most likely the friendliest gesture to the human all morning, In comparison to the disapproving scowls he revived voicing his thoughtful opinions. Perhaps in the future if he proved himself useful, there would be no complaints if Seymour gave him a position of power, he mused, walking down the large road on the upper section of the market street back to the palace. After all the caste system could prove flexible if one knew how to make it bend.

A bark disturbed him from his thoughts as a large canine raced past, snapping its frothing jaws at a few shoppers who gasped and jumped back in horror. It was not very often, but occasionally a mad dog or two would escape to the streets. He noted four guards laxly standing at their post.

A yelp caused his gaze to snap back to it's source. The human stood over the body with a bloodied plank of wood, a human guard stood by it with his sword drawn and also bloodied. "...Thanks for the help, ya." A man with red hair- a few strands forming an odd, tall, slightly curled ahoge- dark skin and light stubble smiled. 

"No problem." The slave dismissed with a timid wave- it was an odd gesture that made Seymour wonder truly how the boy saw the word. "Really all I did was hit it with a stick. Not very impressive." How endearing, he mused, noticing the small twinge of pink on his ears.

"Emperor Guado!" The man stuttered, offering a clumsy bow in respect once he noticed my presence. "My apologies sir! I did not see you there!" 

"No need, clearly a competent soldier such as yourself should feel unease when he was simply doing his job," he sent a glare to the four who were shrinking back in fear, "in the place of others." 

"Uh.." The soldier scratched the back of his head bashfully- it made Seymour curious if the action was specific to human culture- "thank you sir." 

"Carry on." He excused.

The soldier made another clumsy bow. If the Guado were not jumping at the chance to fulfill their duties then he would have to have a discussion with Tromell on the state of his military- shame he was still negotiating in Bevelle. The Emperor looked to the blonde who was apologetically returning the plank to a semi grateful store owner said dog was presumably terrorizing before the blonde had stepped in. "I have neglected to learn your name." 

He blinked, wiping the blood on his hands onto the loincloth he wore the previous day. Somehow the sight made my breath hitch slightly. It was invigorating how his slender fingers moved against the dark fabric and remained a slight shade of red. "Tidus." Like the ocean. It was slightly ironic he became a blitzball player. No wonder he was completely impervious to salt- though his scabs looked to already be peeling into invisible scars. 

"Peculiar name." He noted on the way to the palace courtyard. 

"So is Seymour." Tidus returned, inspecting his new ensemble closely.

"Unlike most names, mine is synonymous with death, reincarnation, flow to all. Interpret it how you will.' I snorted.

"Also; dark skinned in the Northern Islands, or Saint Maur." He added offhandedly after a long moment of silence.

"Yes...that is correct. Where did you learn etymology?" That was unexpected.

"An old teammate loved the stuff." He shrugged. "He kind of got me into it, no big deal." 

"To know the meaning of names is a great assetasset here, it's considered to only be possessed by the knowledgeable and the distinguished in Guadosalam- even some in Bevelle." How could he not know that, and treat it so lightly? How greatly did Zanarkland deviate from the rest of Spira?

"Uh, you guys don't have that in public schools?" He blinked, looking as puzzled as Seymour was at the discovery.

"Is that some sort of academic institution?" Perhaps Zanarkland was more developed than what was originally thought- for a nation that was so advanced they were surprisingly isolated. Of course Mount Gazette and Ronsp territory prevented most from crossing despite the neutral status of the Ronso, which was another matter he had yet to discuss with Tromell. 

"Uh...wow, okay. It's like that, except for free- it's more like work, but instead of money you learn." He scowled. "Oh, my teachers would've loved to hear me say that." 

"How so?" He inquired, eager to learn everything about this new concept. Perhaps it would solve his incompetence problem. 

Tidus grimaced, but nonetheless replied; "most kids don't like school cause the teachers hand out homework like candy- I graduated early myself- and some schools there's a lot of kids that get picked on because they're considered different." Solemnly he added, "A few friends of mine actually died because it got so bad."

"Why? Is it's purpose not to make the children more intelligent not to indulge in such trifling matters?" Really, how did such a great idea contradict itself in such a way? 

"Well, it's not guaranteed to work for everybody because firstly, the curriculum's absolute shit, and there's not too many classes going over tolerance, prejudice and all that because everyone wants to act like Zanarkand is a safe haven for humans." He snorted bitterly. "Some utopia." 

 "Interesting." Of course it did not work- simply because from what Tidus informed me the concept was sized more as a chance to employ nationalism and propaganda. "And disappointing." He pondered how Bevelle's new educational system was functioning- of course the council member had brought a few documents for the Emperor, and the entrance fees were lucridious and overpriced. "What are Sir Auron's thoughts on your status?" He recalled Tidus had stated the man was his guardian.

Tidus huffed, rolling his eyes. "That old man? He didn't think it'd last too long, said something about 'seeing something' for himself." He shrugged. "Like I care- he never tells me anything either, so it's not like I know what's he's talking about."

Oh, dear Tidus, how hopelessly oblivious you are. So, it seems that the human was as intelligent as he seemed, and his praise was not over exaggerated to him.  "Of course, he had already consulted me on the matter." 

True to his word, Tidus barely spared a blink when returned to his chambers. Seymour waited patiently for Tidus to shed his loincloth and slide into his tunic (if it could be called that). He adjusted the sandals on his feet. Somehow he did not feel inclined to look away as Tidus maneuvered the straps of the tunic over his muscled shoulders. "What?" Tidus looked back at him, no doubt taking notice of the intensity of his stare. 

"It suits you." It did: the bright hue contrasted his smooth bronze skin, and the tunic clung to his body lovingly. "Though I am slightly concerned that it will stimulate unbecoming thoughts." 

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You sound like Auron." 

"That was not my intention." 

He cast an unreadable expression my way. "I know, it's just a saying."

"I see." Zanarkland was still so different in comparison to the human and Guado capitols. 

"Your Excellency." Tromells familiar low drawl filled the room as the doors opened, and the green haired man stepped in. "I bring wondrous news," He cast a puzzled look towards Tidus. "When did you acquire a personal servant?"

"During your absence, some fool presented Tidus to me, and I've found him competent." Was all the Emperor said while the Guado inspected the blonde who hesitantly regarded the Guado in turn.

"Ah, that's wonderful; my name is Tromell, it is a pleasure to meet someone who has earned such praise from our leader." He smiled. Tidus, who looked baffled at the exchange looked to Seymour for guidance. "Ah, yes, the  daughter of High Priest Braska in Bevelle agreed to allow his daughter a visit to Guadosalam. Wonderful is it not? It's been so long since we've had guest." 

Braska's daughter.... Yuna, I believe her name was, named after the great Zanarkland queen Yunalesca who won the humans a hundred prosperous years. Of course, there were many things they could discuss- especially if she was the distinguished individual her church dubbed her. "Yes, indeed, preparations should be done immediately- and Tromell."

"Yes, my lord?" 

"Could you contact someone about Tidus's chains? They're unbefitting." 

"Of course your Excellency! Come Tidus, I'll have those off right away." The Guado beckoned with a large hand. 

"Thank you." He nodded respectfully, following Tromell out of the room.  

Seymour returned to his thoughts, menatally preparing a list of preoccupations before Lady Yuna came to visit- of course the first was to discuss their trade and reestablish terms of peace... Perhaps a joining of Bevelle and Guadosalam... Then of course there was Tidus as well, it would be easier to convince her to embrace the idea if he put less emphasis on the human labor system, yes that was definitely an urgent matter to discuss, and of course Education.... Perhaps it was not best to establish a wide scale system yet, but rather a blueprint... He could ask Tidus for his thoughts....

"Master Seymour." He blinked down at a servant who timidly bowed before him. "Councilman Kinoc request an audiance with you."

He simply nodded, walking past her. The human was in the hall, his bald head covered in a slight sheen of sweat and his gold robes smooth as he twiddled with one of the many rings on his fingers. "You requested to speak with me?" 

He jumped, most likely immersed in whatever matters that preoccupied his thoughts. "Yes, Lord Seymour, it's about the Lady's stay." 

"I see, what concerns you?" While foolishly paranoid, Kinoc still occasionally proved his worth. 

"I was concerned about the labor system." He said pointedly.

"Of course, I was planning to discuss that with you all. Is that all?" 

 "Um...yes." He stood a little taller, giving me a small bow as he turned to leave. 

"Council Kinoc, may I consult you with something?" I nonchalantly stared out the window, admiring the tall trees below the palace that was Guadosalam. 

"Of course, my Lord." He sounded confused- good- that would make this discussion smoother. 

"What would you say if I gave another human a position on the council?" I turned back to him, observing his reaction. 

His face light up slightly, as he quickly responded; "that would be a great idea, Lord Seymour, but who if I may ask?" 

"You may- the human I received yesterday, Tidus." 

He reeled back, looking almost sick. "Tidus? The son of Sir Jecht? He's here?" 

What was he rambling about- he was aware that Kinoc was not attending the festivities, however Tidus's heritage was new information. "Explain." He snarled. How did the son of the great warrior become captive to the Guado empire- surely he was captured in Zanarkland but...

"It was ten years ago, when Sir Jecht's wife died. Lord Braska, Sir Jecht and I were going to negotiate with Guadosalam, but the trio took a day longer than expected, and Sir Auron had left to look for the boy shortly after they returned." He looked down at his hands. "...poor kid...to end up like this..." He muttered.

"Surely Sir Auron found him?" Tidus had said that the man was his guardian, surely he could have returned to Bevelle anytime he wished. Why did he not?

"I wouldn't know, the war was ending and I was becoming a council member here." He shook his head, hesitantly he added. "If you wish to appoint Tidus, I will support you."

"Thank you Kinoc. May the spirits of the farplane look over us." I finished the traditional prayer and quickly left in search of Tidus with the intention of interrogating him about why he had not declared his heritage. 

"...Dream the fayth on the plains...drunken promises of hope...with nothing but falase aspiration..." Tidus's soft voice reached my ears and I paused at the doorway of my chambers, hearing a few objects being shuffled around- while he was slightly off tune... the song that was familiar"...A dream promising peace...and only death for..."

"Tidus." He called, stepping in the room and closing it behind me as he almost dropped the pillow he was fluffing. "Why did you not tell me of your father?" 

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair with a frown. "Huh...so you know?" 

"Yes, tell me why you neglected to inform anyone of your heritage." Seymour stepped forward. Tidus took a step back. 

"I..hated my old man." He admitted after a long moment of silence. "When I...Auron found me...he told me that he was looking for me...worried for me, so I...just wanted to do things myself...ya know?" He looked down at his sandaled feet solemnly, and I quickly searched for a rebuttal to his plausible claim and quickly found it acceptable.

"Very well- from here on you will be a temporary advisor- until I can secure a position on the council for you, I expect you to remain at my side." He opened his mouth no doubt going to refuse and rephrase his last statement when I interjected; "I'm not doing this because of your father, I am doing this because I trust your judgment and find you competent, if you gave any other complaints state them now." 

He snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "You know, you have an odd way of asking things." He shook his head with a small laugh. 'Whatever, guess I'll be your 'advisor' then." He smiled, before tilting his head in thought. "So, this wouldn't have anything to do with Lady Yuna visiting, would it?" 

"Are you acquainted with her?" The assumption wasn't entirely impossible. 

"You could say that." Was his gauge response. "So, boss, what do ya want to start with?" 

"Firstly, I want your opinion on how to go about proposing our two kingdom's union." He started, sitting himself down on one of his favorite wooden chairs, crafted for comfort. Tidus, instead sprawled out on the Emperor's bed- which Seymour would chide him for later- and prused his lips in thought. 

"Make her comfortable. If she doesn't feel comfortable she'll probably be stiff and formal, and won't dwell too long on what you have to say. The economic benefits would be an important point but don't stress it too much. You should focus more on the happiness of her people."

He assumed as much. "And... what are your opinions of marriage?" Why had I hesitated then? Surely I wasn't having second thoughts- if the woman was acclaimed as her adoring people claimed then there would surely be no person more suitable for my bride.

"Uh..." He blinked, looking puzzled. "Between who?" Another pause. "You and Yuna?" He frowned. 

"Yes. I believe it would give the people something joyous to talk about, and bring our nations closer." 

He stood from the bed, leaning closer and narrowing his blue eyes as he did so. I attempted not to lean back in my seat as he placed his hands on either side of the arm rest and gave me peculiar stare. "Do you love her?" His dark lips were pressed into a firm, thin line as his jaw tensed.

"Pardon?" Seymour flinched black slightly- though he was sure Tidus did not take note of it- at the sudden question, as lucridious the idea was. 

"Do you love her?! Do you even like her?" He was practically growling through his teeth now, glowering down at me. "Have you even talked to her before?" 

"No."

He fell silent, his teeth gnashing together as the wood creaked underneath his grip. Why spurred this reaction? He stepped back, the tension in his muscles abating as he shook his head. "Get to know her better... She'll be more accepting that way..." He mumbled- it almost sounded like he was...disappointed. For some odd reason, the realization stirred some unknown emotion in my chest.

"Of course...that was tactless for me not to consider." Hopefully that comment could coax the frown off his face, but to my dismay he only sat back down on my bed. Perhaps he needed to try one of the human methods of comfort- since he doubted Tidus would take well to the Guado ones, and Seymour was certain Tidus wouldn't appreciate a Ronso headbutt, like he, himself had when their best warrior had done so and gifted him a horrid migraine.

For some reason, he thought of his mother, frowning as she sat by the window with her shoulders sagging. What had he done then?


End file.
